<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12/10 by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930391">12/10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Baeksoo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor!Doh Kyungsoo, Idol!Byun Baekhyun, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Mutual Masturbation, purely gratuitous smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants but Kyungsoo is halfway across the world shooting for his new role. Impulsively, he calls him... not expecting him to pick up and actually <em>do</em> something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Baeksoo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12/10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first purely gratuitous smut?? wherein I battle my fluff heart for victory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was fisting himself when he called Kyungsoo, in the ‘fuck it’ kind of mood that ignored consequences in favor of feeding his arousal. He knew Kyungsoo was at work but didn’t know if he was working, because for all Baekhyun knew he could be waiting around for the director to get to his scene. The fact that Kyungsoo was hardly on hand these days was normal to Baekhyun. He was used to dating busy people. Still, dating an actor was its own kind of misery; their first year together it had been Baekhyun who was the busy one on tour, but when Kyungsoo got a role in an upcoming movie suddenly Baekhyun was alone at home. He didn’t know how Kyungsoo had done it. It didn’t take Baekhyun long to become accustomed to having him visit all the time, sleeping over and the like, and coming home without him made everything feel emptier. Not only that, but missing him came in versions and intensities, his current one being version horny and intensity 12/10. </p><p>He didn’t really expect Kyungsoo to pick up. Maybe that’s why he did it. Or maybe a small part of him wondered if he would, and, although a quick hangup was to be expected, just how hot and bothered Kyungsoo would be if he did. Would Baekhyun be able to hear it in his voice? A slight stutter maybe, or a crack in his smooth tone, something to fuel Baekhyun even more than just thinking about it did. Kyungsoo wouldn’t expect this, that was for sure. Baekhyun would never bother him during his recordings. Except this time, the one time he was horny enough to go through with his crazy fantasies.</p><p>Baekhyun imagined Kyungsoo picking up his call. He’d ask him why he was calling, if there was an emergency, only to hear Baekhyun’s panting voice. He imaged Kyungsoo listening to him as he came before hanging up with his cock hard and untouched, wanting him just as much as Baekhyun was wanting him now. Kyungsoo would try to act normal but fail with Baekhyun on his mind, having to escape to the bathroom where he would call Baekhyun and finish what he started...</p><p>Maybe he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to pick up, so that was why he did it. But when he dialed his number and closed his eyes, thumbing at the tip, he heard unexpectedly Kyungsoo’s voice, creamy and low in a way that made Baekhyun shiver. “Hello? Baekhyun?”</p><p>“You picked up.”</p><p>“Of course I did. Are you okay? Why did you call?”</p><p>Baekhyun bit his lip, but the debate was over before he could even think about it. “I missed you.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head to no one. Still, even trying to keep it together Kyungsoo’s voice was enough to throw all sensibility out the window. “I need you,” Baekhyun said, completely letting go as he stroked himself. Fuck it, if Kyungsoo hung up he hung up, but instead on the other end he heard him curse.</p><p>“What- Are you touching yourself? Fuck, Baekhyun. I’m on set—“</p><p>“Then go to the bathroom or something,” Baekhyun whined. “I want to see you. I want to watch you get off... I need you so bad, Kyungsoo. Please.”</p><p>“You aren’t serious.” After a beat of no response, just Baekhyun’s uneven breaths, “I hate you so much,” Kyungsoo said, before the sounds became muffled as he talked to someone. Baekhyun smeared the precum on his tip and sobbed a little, but a second later Kyungsoo came back on the phone, his voice instantly making Baekhyun feel hot. “...sure, sounds good. Thanks.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was going on. Was Kyungsoo really going to stay? If he’d gone back to work despite this spontaneous call Baekhyun wouldn’t have been surprised. “Where are you? How are you doing this?” It took Baekhyun a moment to realize he was talking to him. </p><p>“Work ended early,” Baekhyun panted. “I’m at home in bed. I’m not wearing anything. I wish you were here to touch me, babe.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Kyungsoo repeated, sounding a little breathless too. “You have the absolute worst timing. You’re lucky the bathroom is just one and not the stall bathrooms or I wouldn’t be doing this.”</p><p>“Would you just stay hard, then?”</p><p>“No, I’d leave you and jerk off by myself.”</p><p>“Dick.”</p><p>“I’m working, Baekhyun. What do you expect?”</p><p>“Your cock, anytime I want it.”</p><p>Kyungsoo groaned. Baekhyun could hear fumbling on the other end, and the thought of him alone made him desperate all over again.</p><p>Spreading his legs more, Baekhyun played with his balls and bit his lip. “Are you in the bathroom?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Suddenly, uncharacteristically, Kyungsoo whined, “I really hate you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No you aren’t.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Baekhyun hit the video call button. “I’m not.”</p><p>The first thing he saw when Kyungsoo accepted was his cock, nearly fully hard as he worked his fist up and down. He was definitely in the bathroom, the lighting dark and the tiled floor strangely clean, though the cleanliness shouldn’t have been much of a surprise considering he was shooting in a fairly well-kept place. The details of his location escaped Baekhyun as he watched a dribble of precum run down Kyungsoo’s length, and he fisted himself tighter with a moan.</p><p>“Let me see your pretty cock, Baekhyunnie,” Kyungsoo said quietly, both the ask and the nickname instantly making him fumble to obey. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t aiming the camera until Kyungsoo asked, and though he’d called him the idea of holding up his phone as if to film himself while masturbating made his face heat up. </p><p>“This feels weird,” he said, more to himself than to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Isn’t it weird...?”</p><p>“How do you feel watching me touch myself?” Kyungsoo asked in lieu of answering. His voice, low and slightly out of breath, a touch rough the way Baekhyun liked it, that voice paired with his shameless question and the visual of him fucking into his hand made Baekhyun forget for a moment what they were talking about and the embarrassment he felt. When Kyungsoo said his nickname, a nudging “Baekhyunnie?”, Baekhyun closed his eyes for a brief moment.</p><p>“I- I feel hot,” he said. “Like I’m burning.”</p><p>“Do you like it? Seeing my hand stroking my cock, just like how you’re doing it right now? Does it turn you on?”</p><p>“Yeah, yes,” Baekhyun moaned, jerking off faster in chase of his release.</p><p>“That’s how I feel. You’re so pretty to watch, Baekhyunnie. Even if I was just watching your face it would turn me on.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whimpered.</p><p>“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked breathlessly. “Are you going to come for me now?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m so close—“</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>With those words, Baekhyun came, Kyungsoo’s name spilling from his lips as he jerked through his orgasm. A moment later he pulled the screen closer to him, catching his breath, and watched Kyungsoo’s cock pulse as he came, swallowing as he imagined taking it in his mouth and licking him clean. </p><p>They were both quiet for a beat, coming down from their high. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said finally, flipping the camera and going on his side. “I want to cuddle.”</p><p>“I wish I was there to cuddle with you,” Kyungsoo said. He was cleaning himself up, zipping up his pants. “I hate how much I miss you sometimes.”</p><p>“You’re not too busy being a famous actor to miss me?”</p><p>“No, I’m not.” <em>You’re not too busy being a famous idol to miss</em> me? Baekhyun could almost hear him say, so he answered.</p><p>“I miss you too,” he said, feeling sleepy. “Come back home soon.”</p><p>“I will. You’re tired, right? Go to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and brought his forehead to the camera automatically, preening at the kiss Kyungsoo gave the screen. This was their pre-bedtime routine when one of them was away for their job, and he instantly felt warm. “Good night. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Good night, Baekhyunnie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu (?)</p><p>so did I beat my fluff heart or is this fight not over that's the real question here</p><p>But also. Happy new year! I’m sad that I didn’t write a fic for it but honestly I have missed every holiday in existence (which is funny because the one time I hit a holiday it was halloween and in the end note I explicitly said “because we can never miss a holiday.” Anyway, I hope everyone has a warm and safe and happy and fulfilling year ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>